This invention relates to apparatus which is responsive to a load tending to move in a direction along a path by blocking such movement and, more particularly, to a simple and yet effective climbing device enabling a vertical structure, such as a pole or a sailboat mast, to be easily climbed.
There are many instances in which it is desired to adjustably prevent a load from moving. For example, it is often desired to be able to climb a vertical structure and have appartus of one sort or another which will support the weight of the climber both during the climb and at an elevated destination. That is, the weight of the climber is a load which must be prevented from being moved downward by gravity not only during the climb but also at the height which is to be achieved.
Sailboat owners often wish to repair or make adjustments near the top of the mast of their sailboat. However, there has not been available a simple way in which an owner or other personnel can safely climb the mast to make such repairs or adjustments. In this connection, while climbing devices have been designed in the past for mounting a pole or the like, they have, in general, been too complicated or untrustworthy for adoption.